Lotus Petals
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Inheriting the throne, Pharaoh Atemu can't seem to find the light in life anymore. But when a life threatening thief and a kidnapping come into play, it should change his perspective, but for the good or for the bad?
1. Prologue

Okay Don't You Dare Say That It's Short! I know that. I mean PROLOGUE. Anyways....promise they'll get better. I'm so sorry to those that reviewed this and favorited and alerted and everything but it was far easier to delete and start from a clean slate. Especially to see if I've improved any. After I do finish this...know that i deleted it i forgot who it was...reminded me of the sequel i had planned to write for it...and yes i will. just don't hold your breath kay?

* * *

Lotus Petals

Prologue

* * *

Pharaoh Atemu inherits the throne of Egypt the second his parents die, leaving him the only heir directly from his Father. But the terrible reminder of his Mother and Father's tragic deaths hang from his neck, a constant reminder. The question for his future remains unanswered as he takes the duties upon himself. His Father's Millennium Pendant, a solid gold reversed pyramid with the eye, shows power but harms the wielder with darkness. While his Mother's balances it out with her amethyst crystal necklace forged and blessed by the highest of priests and waters.

At age nineteen he's not close to the youngest of Pharaohs to be thrust into power. His crimson eyes penetrate those he looks at yet only around certain beings do they soften and his guard fallen. His pitch black hair sticks upward while it is tipped crimson at the star points. Flaxen bangs frame his sun kissed face while some strands shoot upward into the star shape resembling lightning bolts.

The creature that's taking control of the country is true to a few of the many things gossiped about him…he's nervous and devastated and tormented.


	2. 01 Memories and Meetings

Lotus Petals

Chapter 1: Memories and Meetings

* * *

As the new pharaoh of Egypt I officially go by the title of Pharaoh and no longer the name of Prince or Atemu. All of this because Father and Mother are deceased. Suspiciously enough, both situations were almost exactly the same.

Mother died of poison when I was five. It was all too horrifying to see Mother, strong dependable Mom, lying in that bed as white as a ghost. Before they pronounced her dead she gave me her crystal which I later made into the necklace I wear underneath my tunic. It wouldn't be approved if anyone saw.

Last year, when I was 18, Father died of "mysterious" circumstances. Just like a few others, I believe that someone killed him with poison as well. But to voice that without proof…wouldn't feel right.

Now everyday goes by the exact same. This life I live…I hate it now. Uncle despises me for he wanted the throne. Mother wasn't supposed to have children but here I am. Cousin barely shows any form of emotion so talking to him isn't helpful. I wanted a pet, a friendly tame animal, yet sadly I would never have time for it.

Many people think that I have it made…I have the life that everyone wants. But they don't know how it feels to walk in my shoes.

As I lay in bed staring into the darkness I guess that the time is around the dead of night. Turning onto my side I try to fall asleep for the millionth time tonight. The soft swing of the balcony drapes draws my attention. The chill of the desert night air forces me out of bed to seal it off once more. That's when I see the hooded figure out of the corner of my eye.

I have no time to react as I'm slammed into the wall. Any intention of struggling melts from my mind as the being reveals a dagger and presses it firmly against my throat. Sighing the best I can around the blade I quirk an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

He leans lose so that he can whisper into my ear, 'My name is Bakura, King of Thieves actually. I'm here to terminate you…what do you have to say to that?"

My voice answers him in a soft murmur, "Please…just kill me."

The reply throws him off guard. A flicker of moonlight casts onto his now soften features but is only lasts a second before hardening again. The pitter patter of foot steps approach swiftly. Bakura leans in an inch closer where I can feel the hot sticky breath on my bare neck. "I'll see you later."

With that he disappears just as soon as he had appeared. As the priests enter I refuse to utter a single word as to what happened. Accepting my silence as a nothing, they leave me. For the rest of the night I can tell I won't sleep just knowing that I will meet him again.


	3. 02 The Return & the Kidnapping

Lotus Petals

Chapter 2: The Return & the Kidnapping

* * *

Throughout the day my mind refused to stay rooted and constantly wandered. Each priest repeatedly asked me if I knew the name of the thief. I'm not sure why, but I denied knowing his name, despite the fact that it was burned into my skull.

Mahado, my best friend and high priest, glances at me and must see that I'm not very interested in the matter. "My Pharaoh, you seem tired, maybe you should go rest."

I nod in thanks and agreement, "I think I will, send dinner to my chambers."

All the priests give a small bow to me as I stand and make my way to my quarters.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Nightfall couldn't have come sooner. I had stayed dressed in my regular attire for the whole day even though I stayed in my room. Walking out onto the balcony I gaze into the night. A shadow of a swift shadow catches my gaze but I shrug it off. Turning away from the sight I stare at the glittering stars. Just as I breathe in a thick cloth is tied around my mouth.

Snow white hair falls on my shoulder as he whispers in my ear. "I'm back…and you're coming along, so no resistance." As he does thick coils of rope restrain my hands.

Making our way back across the palace wall, a guard spots us. Yelling at the others, he tries to sound everyone else. But before anyone can turn to track us…Bakura has me on the front of a horse, already galloping through the cold desert night.

The horse eventually slows as an oasis comes into view. Stopping just inside the tree line, Bakura hits me so that I come into contact with the sandy ground with a hard thud.

The crystal water glistens under the moon's beams as well as his hair as he strides back over to me. Removing only the cloth around my mouth, he sits down beside me while his eyes stay focused upon the water's glassy surface.

"So my 'Pharaoh' let me tell you one thing. You will not be treated like a king in my presence. You're only a mere human as well…and I'm not afraid of killing you."

"Then kill me," I say in the emotionless voice I've adopted lately.

Laughing, he pulls his knees up to his chest, "You're one strange pharaoh."

"Don't call me that…my name's Atemu."

"Whatever."

"Do me a small favor, would you?"

"I don't do favors."

"Then will you at least listen?"

Bakura gives a snort to my question, "Fine…go ahead I'm listening."

"Don't let them take me back. I don't care what happens as long as I don't go back." I turn to look at him and our eyes finally meet, "I just want to be free."

He immediately turns away but I find myself unable to.

_This is wrong. I shouldn't find him attractive or even…to the point that he might care. Even if my feelings returned to me, it would never work. A notorious thief and a pharaoh would not connect…should not connect. _

Bakura lies back and closes his eyes. I quirk an eyebrow to the action, "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping…"

"Aren't you afraid I'll run away?"

Rolling back up he undoes the bindings on my wrists before lieing back down and shutting his orbs off from the world. "Get some rest. We have to get up shortly."

Smiling for the first time in awhile I lay down and drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. 03 My Pharaoh

Lotus Petals

Chapter 3: My Pharaoh

* * *

Waking up the next morning I feel the sensation that I'm rising and falling steadily. Blinking my eyes open I realize quickly that I had curled up by Bakura's side with my skull resting on his chest. Even worse, is his arm encircles my waist securely. The safety radiating off of him soothes me.

Too bad it doesn't last longer.

I'm shoved off as he startles awake. Only glancing at the fury etched into his features, I try to turn away when he backhands me across the face. Falling onto my back, I only stay there a moment, as he twists the rope from the millennium pendant around his fist. Lifting me off the ground I feel the air slip out of my lungs and not return. Grasping his hand in both of mine I struggle to pry him away from me.

In unison we both let go. Breathing heavily I collapse onto the sand. The glare seems to burn holes in me. "What did you think you were doing?"

Unable to have amble amount of time to catch my breath, I try to answer him. "I…I don't know…I woke up…with you-you holding me."

"I was not!"

Taking a couple more deep gulps of air I launch to my feet.

_Never in my whole life have I felt this angry…all at being accused of something that deep down I know I wanted._

Pulling my arm back I slam my fist into his jaw. The second my knuckles meet his skin I realize that I might just have made a mistake.

Sitting up from having fallen backwards he holds his cheek. I fling myself onto my knees in front of him and without thinking I place my fingers over his. I go to move away when his arms wrap around me.

Utterly confused, I'm paralyzed. Too scarred to move or even breathe. We stay like this as the seconds tick by…until finally he pushes me away gently and we stare at each other.

I copy his motions of standing as he laughs and grins toward me. "I'm impressed…no one has ever stood up to me before."

Smiling in return, "You're still going to take me with you?"

"Of course I am."

A genuine smile lights his eyes as we climb onto the horse. As he directs us into the hideout, I'm not surprised at how well hidden the entrance is. Upon entering, I'm shocked at the crowd of thieves in the large circular area. Jumping off the stallion, Bakura leads me to the front of the room where a single seat awaits. A boy with sandy-blonde hair and deep violet eyes waits beside it, "Atemu this is Marik. Marik, this is Atemu."

"That's the Pharaoh how pathetic!"

He calls me that but by looking into his eyes I know that it's all a façade to get Bakura to let me go and into his control.

"Shut up Marik! I'm taking him to my room where you're to leave him alone, understood?"

Nodding sheepishly Marik gives a short wave of the hand. Bakura grabs a hold of my wrist and yanks me to the back room.

The enormous stone room astounds me. It's adorned with silks and metals from all over the country, probably even farther than that.

He tosses me a pile of cloth and points to a doorway, "Go get clean, I'll be back. But I'll be taking all the jewelry."

Pulling off the bands, anklets, crown, and pendant, I hand them over except Mother's necklace.

"I need that too."

"It was my mother's….let me keep it."

Coming out as a statement I'm surprised that he says nothing. I get only a bob of the white mane and he leaves. Sighing happily I go into the next room to wash and dress. Striding out I breathe deep.

_It's nice to be clean again._

Marik idles by the threshold and at the sight of me, he comes closer. I back up against the wall and internally I panic.

His body pins me against the stone as I work up the strength to get him away and yell.

_Such a girly thing to do…but hell…if it works it works._

About to wail, my voice disintegrates as his lips smash into mine. The brutality causes me to almost suffocate since I refuse to part my lips for this evil man.

_Where is that Bakura?_

Marik is yanked away from me as Bakura pushes him out, "Get out! Don't ever touch **my** Pharaoh again!"

Whimpering at the cruelty that these men have, I slide down to the ground. Staring straight ahead I almost want to cry.

_I want to be with Mother and Father again. I'm not ready for this world. I just don't know anything. I'm only a boy._

Bakura kneels down next to me. All the built up emotions inside of me explode from the bottles I kept them in. I fall into his embrace with my head on his chest. In his arms I feel secure and un-weighted by all the pressures that had always tormented me.

Looking up I see that his features have softened considerably from his previous anger. "So I'm **your** pharaoh?"

Leaning his forehead against mine, he smiles, "Yes…all mine."


	5. 04 In Good Time

Lotus Petals  
Chapter 4: In Good Time

Bakura stands and helps me to my feet. "I'll go get us some food."

He leaves and I lay down on the bed. Facing away from the door I close my eyes and relax while the silence settles around me.

The only sign I get is the dip in the bed before fingers race up and down along the sides of my stomach as he plants himself on my legs. Laughter flows from my lips so hard that tears leak out the corners of my eyes. Breathless I plead, "Please, stop?"

Getting our breathing under control I blink the tears away. Bakura rolls off of me with his cheeks flushed. Smirking I roll over so that I take the place on top of him.

Throwing all ethics and morals away I lean down and lock lips with him. I pull away immediately realizing that he may not have wanted me to do that. Lying on my back, Bakura plants kisses along the side of my neck. Because of my sensitive neck I tremble and moan underneath his touch. Returning to my mouth he licks my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I eagerly grant.

Finally removing himself from me he reaches over and grabs a hunk of fruit. "Eat up."

I take the sweet fruit and drink down the nectar eagerly. Lieing down I drift into sleep while lying I his arms.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Yawning as I open my eyes, I don't feel cold, only the consistent beat of Bakura's heart and the strength of his arms around me.

_Falling in love shouldn't be this fast. But I'm sure he wouldn't call this love even if I did. I'm probably just a simple little petal from a lotus floating in the breeze that he happened to catch. Not too long from now I'll be just another dried up one dropped and crushed into the desert sand._

I smile up at him, grateful of the affection now matter how long that it lasts, "Good morning."

"Good morning...Come on let us get up."

Groaning playfully, I still get up as he hands me a pair of black pants and a simple white tunic. Dressed in the same attire he throws a blood red coat over it. Bakura leads me to the main room and over to his designated chair at the head of the room. As he takes a seat I'm motioned to do the same, so I sit on the arm of the stone.

Marik storms over to us and glares at me in particular, "Bakura, why don't you have a collar on him?!"

Bakura smirks at the raging blonde, "I don't need one, unlike you."

Just as he opens his mouth to retort, a fellow thief bursts into the room screaming, "The Palace Guards are here!"

Bakura jumps up and grasps my hand in his. I'm lead to the back near his room but instead we go through the threshold across from it. It's a barren room with nothing but shadows. Turning to the rear wall he taps on it to reveal the crumbling bricks and a horse waiting for our getaway. Hurtling upward into the air, we both settle ourselves onto the mare before it darts into the desert.

Not long after leaving I glance over Bakura's shoulder to see Seto and Mahado coming up behind us. Mahado already has summoned Black Magician as the creature soars beside them. It glows green and gives me no chance to warn Bakura of the intention.

The horses legs are pulled out from under it and the spell slams straight Bakura's mid-back. I hit the sand with a harsh thrashing while Bakura tumbles beside me, unconscious.

Seto and Mahado ride up in front of me and simultaneously climb off their horses. Mahado assists me to get me to stand while Seto unsheathes his sword and holds it above Bakura.

Not completely sure why, I shove Mahado away and tackle Seto to the ground. Rolling up to my feet I snatch up the sword and poise it at Seto's throat. "Leave him alone."

"A-Atemu?" he asks softly.

I turn back to Mahado, "Let's go...Now!" Getting on a horse, Mahado settles on behind me. Seto stubbornly returns to his and keeps his mouth shut.

Our ride is silent and the second that we arrive at the palace I rush straightly to my room. I do go to eat dinner but only to pick at my food before returning to my isolated room. Which is when someone knocks on my door. "Come in..."

Seto walks hesitantly inside and closes the door behind him. As he comes over to me I turn away from him to show that I don't care to speak with him. Hearing him sigh I take it as a sign of retreat.

Glancing back at him, I'm forcefully swiveled around to face him. Seto places his hand gently on my shoulder. "Please listen...I'm sorry for what I did but...he kidnapped you Cousin! What did you want me to do?"

I reduce my eyes to slits, "No one understands what it's like to be me. I don't want to be trapped up in this prison all my life, adorned with riches I don't care for. I have no friends or any knowledge of the outside world. That 'damned thief' as you call him is the best thing that has happened to me...can't you understand that Seto?"

Looking down at me with dull blue eyes I know for a fact that his had bore him and left him alone in the world, completely alone, more times than I could count. He does understand...but only to an extent. He wanted this life...I don't.

"I'll help you." Seeing the confusion on my face he chuckles lightly, "I know for a fact that the famous King of Thieves will come back for you. So when he comes I'll simply indirectly tell him where you can be found. Even if I think you're acting like you're love drunk."

For the third time in my life I embrace my cousin and turn my eyes up to him, "What about everyone else? What about Mahado?"

Seto sighs, "Mahado was the one who convinced me of this...decision..."

I let him go and retreat to the peaceful amazement of dreaming.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

An agonizing month has passed and I know that Bakura will be coming today. I only am privileged of this information for I've been eavesdropping on the priests every few nights. They say the rumor is that he's coming. Seto had also come to tell me the rest of the details. So...I faked sick this morning.

Yet I still slept all day long and even missed the servant that came in to bring my dinner. So I leave the food untouched as I lie on the bed with the pillow over my head to block any disturbances.

Yet sadly...a pillow is known to be a horrible shield...or weapon.


	6. 05 The Assualt

Lotus Petals

Chapter 5: The Assault

The pillow is ripped away and someone grabs a hold of my upper arm. As I'm yanked off the bed and spun around, I instantly meet the person's lips. The taste of cinnamon and sweet fruit sends my senses wild and I know that it's Bakura. The kiss is broken and he drags me to the balcony. "I'm going to throw you over my shoulder, so hang on."

Before I can nod he goes through with it, but gently. He jumps onto the top of the wall and runs along it. Coming to the end of it he jumps and grabs onto a rope as to slow the fall. The second our feet touch the ground, we climb to the horse, and escape.

Being in front, I rest my head against his chest and enjoy the cool desert air rushing against me.

~_~_~_~_~_~

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep till I awake on a pile of hay. Lifting myself up, I rub at my eyes only to hear a light chuckle.

"Good morning sleepy head."

_How could I have fallen asleep when I had slept all day? Must have been comfortable._

I grin weakly and stand up to slowly walk over to his open arms. He pulls me onto his lap. I try to speak but my parched throat and the finger to my lips, silences me. I'm picked up and laid back down on the hay. With a kiss to my forehead, he strides away.

"I'll go get you some water and fruit. Marik will be on guard but he won't bother you."

He leaves the make-shift tent and in about a minute or so Marik enters. The fear must show on my face because quiet evil laughter emits from his mouth. Making his way over to me, he grabs me by the collar of my shirt and throws me to the ground.

Sitting on my waist, he holds both hands over my head in a single grip. A petite dagger with a cobra carved on the top appears in his free hand.

A wave of panic sweeps over me.

_Am I going to die._

Struggling to get my hands free I only succeed in getting Marik to press the dagger firmly against my neck.

I stop moving and hold my breath immediately.

"Don't scream or I kill you right before his eyes."

_Is it possible he can see what I'm thinking? He's knows I would never wish that upon Bakura...whether he cares or not._

He cuts me up and down my left arm and I have to clench my teeth so that I can be sure not to make a noise. Listening carefully I hear the sound of someone coming. Marik stands me up and I try to refuse when the dagger ends up digging into my cheek.

The blood runs down my jawbone and drips off, leaving lines of red.

Dragging me up to my feet the dagger sticks into my throat where the plasma begins to bead up. I sway slightly and try to lift a hand to hold my head.

Anger and rage shroud Bakura's tanned face. "Marik, get out! I'll deal with you later!"

The hold on me is released and Marik is gone. The feeling of falling ceases when protective arms circle around me and place me safely on the ground.

Cold water rushes over the slashes and I sharply suck in air in an attempt to avoid screaming. A salve is applied to me and the burning ceases. Bakura wraps cloth around my arm before lying down on my other side and softly strokes my cheek.


	7. 06 Dark Past

Lotus Petals

Chapter 6: Dark Past

"Is the pain dying down yet?" he asks me as gently as he could possibly can.

"Yes, considerably."

Bakura rises up carefully from the position so that he doesn't hurt me further. "Stay here and rest. I have to go deal with something."

He turns and walks out leaving the stillness to comfort me. Lying there I feel the drowsy feeling returning when he walks back in. Bakura bends down and begins to help me up to my feet. "What's going on?"

"We have to keep moving. The sun is setting, so the palace guards may stop searching. Hopefully we can make it to the other hideout by dawn."

"What about Marik?"

"I made him leave...I almost killed him because of this. So I sent him off into the desert in terrible shape. Now he can't hurt you."

I nod and smile, understanding why he did what he did. Even if it might not have been what I would have done. He is the leader of a pack of thieves and he's got to be ruthless or he'll be killed. It's the only way to keep a bunch of hazardous men and women from running amuck.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Bakura was right too; we got to the hideout's location by dawn. I had absolutely no idea where we were and I honestly didn't care. I had slept most of the ride but had awoke when the horse had dead-stopped in it's hypnotic trot.

Glancing around where the first rays shine on I see that we're in the ruins of a forgotten city. Bakura pulls me off the horse and leads me to the far corner of the city. A hidden door is obscured by crumpling stones but with quick ease, it is open. Keeping hold of my hand, Bakura begins down the steep staircase.

As he talks I can hear the sorrow in his tone, "Not too much light and a little confusing, but it's home."

"Home?"

"I"ll explain later once everyone is settled."

I accept it and fall silent...something I have come to do quite often. Unlike how when I was back in the palace I would have to always be making decisions and debating the fate of my people with priests that may or may not care as much as they should.

The stairs lead to a vast barren room. The thieves begin to set up make-shift pallets and lay out their few personal belongings. Bakura takes me to the only other separate room away from all others. He lets go of my hand and I plop down on the bed. He shuts the door before coming to sit down next to me.

"Will you tell me now?"

"Yes...but I don't want you to get mad at me."

"I could never get mad at you."

Bakura sighs and places a chaste kiss on my forehead. Lying down on the bed, Bakura sits on the edge as if he were to be telling a child a sweet bedtime story.

"The people in this village had been slaughtered to make those seven holy items you and your priests wear around your necks." He chuckles darkly before continuing. "Even though the village's occupants were all thieves...and I was one of them and the only one that survived. All my family and friends died. I watched the army stab and slice through those I knew. The high priest then took his mage and made the items. As you can guess out of everyone that went, only he returned to the palace. That alone would strike me as odd.

"I stared in absolute horror as the high priest plunged one of the items into his own eye socket. After witnessing that, I ran away as fast as I could and without knowing what to do. That's when I found Marik. We traveled together and I made a name for myself.

"I plundered tombs and reeked havoc among the surrounding villages. That's how we had found Malik. He was so innocent...well was until Marik raped him later that night. That's when I saw what a wicked evil man Marik had become. Malik became Marik's 'pet', his slave."

Bakura's eyes fix on his own clenched hands in his lap, "It killed me to see it. I would...no I could not never do that just for the entertainment or pleasure. I vowed I would never do that to someone. I made another as well...that when the chance arrived...I would kill the high priest for what he had done."

As Bakura's face grows stern...it clicks inside my brain. "The high priest is still alive Bakura. His name is Akhnadin and he's the one wanting to kill me."

"What?...Why?"

"Because I'm next in line for the throne ever since...well it happened."

He nods for me to continue and the urge to spill everything to another human being compels me further.

"My mother died of poisoning but I know he had hired someone to do it. Next was my father. They all say that it was a serious ailment but I know that it was poison too...I'm not that ignorant."

Bakura sits me up and pulls me into his lap. All my pain, heartache, and worry, seems to evaporate into the my face into his chest, I let all the hurt continue to slip away in the form of tears. The hold around me tightens securely and lips presses against my hair. After a few minutes, the tears finally stop for no more will come.

"Shhhh...it's okay now. I won't let h-I won't let anyone ever hurt you."

With red eyes, I gaze up at him from the site of his ruined shirt. Bakura's features alter into serious determination. I kiss his chest and smile up at him. "Thank you. I'll never stop loving you. Even if we get separated through time, will you promise to be with me again...no matter what?"

"I promise."

Bakura leans down to kiss me but the rapping on the door ceases everything. With anger and frustration in his voice so vivid that it could be tangible, he turns to the door and away from me.


	8. 07 The Warning

Lotus Petals

Chapter 7: The Warning

"Come in and it had better be important."

A boy I take to be as Malik, with his sandy-blonde hair and astonishing swirling violet eyes, sheepishly steps into the room. The aura around him just seems to beg for me to protect this boy with all my might. He can only be a year or so younger than me.

Hoping to ease him of his fear, I jump up and go over to Malik before bringing him into a close hug. Stepping back I manage to catch his facial expression...devastation.

"Malik, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry I came. I should not have...but I have to warn you both."

Sill irritated at the interruption Bakura rolls his eyes, "And what is this about exactly?"

Malik tires to shrink out the door and away from Bakura's outburst, but I grab at his wrist and pull him fully into the room. I shut the door to keep what is said in the room before returning to my seat beside Bakura.

"Okay, now start from the beginning."

Malik takes a deep breath, "Where Bakura's old hideout was is a village that I have been staying in. Well, the palace guards and a couple priests came through a night or so ago. I came as fast as I came. But by that time, Marik was in the village as well. He stopped the priests and told them where you all would be. They took him back to the palace and this past morning a runner came through. He said 'by nightfall the priests and guards should be here so prepare for them'. That's why I came here. I overheard Marik talking to you one night about the location of this hideout and that's how I knew where to find you."

I turn to Bakura and wait for him to speak. Starring past Malik and at the door, he appears to be in deep through. That is, until he finally breaks the silence, "We will wait for them to come and we'll kill them. Malik, I would like to see you fighting as well. Now go back out there and tell them all t hat at dawn they are to wait for the priests and guards at the village's border, got that?"

"Y-Yes sir!" comes the shaky reply before he hurries out of the room.

I can't help but stare at the man I love as if he had an abnormal growth on his face. He waves a hand in front of me and sighs, "What?"

"You're going to kill them?"

"Why not?"

"Can't we just leave and go somewhere else? Don't you have another hideout somewhere?"

"There's no need to leave when I can finally kill that damned priest." An evil smile twists onto Bakura's face as he visualizes killing Akhnadin. Horrified, I immediately stand up and put about four feet between us. Bakura rises as well and steps toward me but I take a step back every time. "Atemu, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?! What in Ra's name is wrong with you? How could you think of killing them...the only people that give a shit about me!?"

"I care about you too!"

"But I have lived with them!"

Bakura closes the gap between us as I stand frozen to the spot. His hand slams into my face and I fall to the floor with a thud. All my emotions begin to resurface at the worst possible time and all I can manage are silent tears leaking from my eyes while Bakura stands looming over me with fury burning bright in his once breath taking eyes.

"Don't you love me? I'm doing this for you! We'll never be happy together until they're dead!"

_I guess he never was good at comforting people when it comes down to his own needs. I wish Malik had yet to arrive...not until after everyone had come to kill Bakura. That way we could be happy for at least a few more hours._

!_!_!_!_!_!_!

The next morning I awake in depression. Simply knowing that so many innocent people are going to die seems to kill me inside. It just is not fair. Malik pushes the door open and kneels in front of me. I had sat in the same corner all night till I had drifted into sleep. Thankfully, Bakura has already gotten up earlier to prepare. Malik extends his hand and helps me stand.

He sighs, "I'm only doing this because Bakura told me to...but I am worried about you Atemu."

"I promised and vowed to him that I would wait for him if we were to separate or die. But when I meet him in the next life, I can tell you one thing, I will be furious with him and never want to be with him again!"

"Don't say that! Just look at it from his perspective. You're like an older brother to me Atemu and I wish you really were...Both me and Bakura just want to you to be safe."

For the last time I smile at him. Malik hands me clean clothes and I slide them on. I turn my eyes down to the collar and shackles he still has in his hands.

"I can't do it...I just can't. I have been in these things and they only bring hurt."

"Don't worry about me Malik, I'll be fine in the end."

He bites his lip as he locks the restraints onto me. Before we walk out the door I pull out the necklace that Mother had given me. I need all the protection I can get and I want this crystal out in the light.

Nodding for Malik to continue, he leads me out of the room and my eyes must have tripled in size at the site before me.


	9. 08 Darkness Over Day

Lotus Petals

Chapter 8: Darkness Over Day

Bakura and Akhnadin stand side by side on one side of the room. Malik walks next to me, while holding the chains, and over to the two men. Bakura snatches the chains from Malik and forces me to stand between him and Akhnadin. Malik moves beside me so that he separates me from Akhnadin.

Bakura looks down at me with those dark golden brown eyes, "Anything you want to say?"

"I hate you for this."

Before looking away I catch the deep sorrow embedded in his eyes. The pain of guilt for saying that begins to ignite within me but I push it away as best as I can.

Akhnadin chuckles deeply and speaks at me although he does not look at me. "How sweet, to bad you'll end up dead at the end of the day."

It hurts that Bakura had not reacted to that...but I guess this is what I receive for my statement.

Time seems to pass as slowly as the sun moving through the sky by the time that rushed footsteps finally resound off the deep cavernous walls.

All of my priests show, well except for the evil one standing near me. Seto stares at me and even though he's so far away it's as if he's right in front of me. He looks as if he hasn't slept in days and no doubt is distraught with stress.

Isis turns her attention to Akhnadin instead, "How could you betray you're Pharaoh like this?"

"He is not my Pharaoh. I am the only rightful king!"

Mahado glares at him, "You are as ignorant as a newborn child."

Akhnadin merely laughs, "You are ignorant of the power I hold over your head!"

Akhnadin walks forward and invokes the dark power in his heart. The darkness begins to radiate around him as all the other priests begin to summon their own ka...except for Seto. With one single blast from Akhnadin's power, all the monsters are destroyed. They all double over in pain as their life force begins to slip away slowly while Akhnadin's evil laughter fills the air.

It takes less than five minutes for Akhnadin to strike down all the priests except for Seto and Mahado. Seto's ka is one I've never seen before but I know it will show soon enough. On the other hand, I can see that Mahado has begun chanting the one spell he swore he would never lose.

I want to cry over the loss of life that took only a small while to snuff out but I can't bring myself to give Akhnadin the satisfaction to see my reduced to such a position.

Seto lets silent words slip from his lips as a light baby blue glow beings to surround him. As it begins to extend outward it grows darker ever so slowly. It finally dies down so that its barely visible while the legendary blue-eyes white dragon emerges from its slumber. Beside him, Mahado's body slumps to the ground as his spirit is sent into his Black Magician.

Both look powerful but would that be enough?

Seto nods to Mahado who launches a spell bolt at Akhnadin. The old man swings to the side and leaves me in the line of fire. Closing my eyes I await the pain of the blast.

My eyes snap open at the sound of an agonizing scream that is not my own.

Malik is doubled over in pain and clutching his chest. As his head hits the floor I cry out his name but he doesn't answer. I yank against my bindings and Bakura only holds them tighter. Glaring at him I take the chance and punch Bakura square in the jaw. This forces him to release my chains so that I can fall to my knees.

Cradling Malik in my arms I desperately cry out to the almost lifeless form, "Malik, please don't leave me!"

Malik mumbles to me in the hushed tones for my ears only, "I told you I would protect you. I'll be your brother forever, I swear it."

I can feel all eyes on me as Malik departs from this horrid life.

Seto's voice splits the anguish inside of me even though his scream is not directed at me, "Mahado, watch out!"

Turning my head I watch just in time to see my dear mage disappear.

_I can only imagine how dark it must be outside of the hideout._

I glance at each in turn. With deep sorrow etched into his determined features, Seto glowers at the man that fathered him. Bakura's emotionless face shows nothing, but the posture he holds shows the hurt that is now rooted in him. Apart from them is Akhnadin with his evil grin spread on his countenance which releases a hearty chuckle.

_It's the dreaded darkness that has consumed Egypt. Despite the light it should be over this holy land that should be protected by Ra...darkness is over the day...and has surely won this war._


	10. 09 Love You, Kill You

There will be a sequel. It's being wrote now I just have to finish Were You a Dream, My Sanctuary, and Survival of the Fittest all which are nearing their respective ends.

* * *

Lotus Petals

Chapter 9: Love You, Kill You

"You'll never see the earth again, High Priest of Darkness! White lightning attack!" screams Seto.

The dragon blasts crackling pure electricity at the vile man. I watch in my numbed state as the blast catches the dark priest head on and vaporizes him on the spot.

Bakura yanks on my bindings, forcing me to drop Malik and stand up. Bakura spins me around to face him and his lips slam into mine. He breaks away from me and leaves me feeling dazed...and wishing he had not stopped.

That's when he lets the shackles drop to the stone floor with a clang.

"I love you...Promise me that you'll recognize me in the next life."

"What-What are you talking about?"

"Just promise me!"

"I promise only if you remember me."

"Then I promise."

A sad yet relieved smile crosses Bakura's features. But that small smile only lasts a second long enough for me to see.

He's going to die...and he knows it.

Bakura turns around and takes his stance in front of me.

"Ready to die thief?"

He smirks, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Without a breath the dragon launches its final shimmering light attack straight at Bakura.

The blinding light steals me of my sight and envelopes the room in a warm glow. Once the lighting is returned to normal, Blue-Eyes has disappeared and on the ground motionless is Bakura.

It all seems as if I'm in a dream like state...where you can see your actions but you don't quite remembering giving them.

I slowly walk over to Bakura's body and cradle his head to my chest. I run my fingers through his snow hair and all that hatred I had for him takes a back seat to the agony of the hole his absence leaves inside of me. It's just not visible yet.

Strong arms pull me away and Bakura's head bangs against the floor. The sickening thud sends me back into reality and gives me the goal I must complete. Seto wraps his arms around me in an attempt to console me. My dear elder cousin knows not of what I'm scheming. The tears I didn't know I still held roll freely down my cheeks even though a grim smile lights my thing lips. Pulling away I look up at him.

"Seto...I want you to be Pharaoh."

"You can't mean that. You're still alive, Atemu."

I grab the dagger in his belt and hop back a good five feet from him. His expression switches from helpless to utter fear.

"Atemu, what are you thinking?"

"After everything...I want to be with Bakura and I want you to be Pharaoh."

I don't wait for him to object any further. I merely plunge the dagger deep into my chest cavity. The blood wells up in my throat, choking me. Seto rushes to me and catches me before my frail frame touches the ground. Or...maybe its because all the pain had already ceased...

!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Seto watched as he could do nothing but let his own sorrow well up and spill over inside him. Despite the morbid scene, a peaceful expression rests on his young cousin's face. Lying Atemu beside the man he loved he leaves the place of death. Returning to the palace, Seto took the throne just as Atemu said to.

But in a land 3,000 years later, the past is beginning to reappear. If the past is not known then it can't be prevented. So now it's starting to repeat or will it all stayed buried?


End file.
